Phase-change materials (PCM) are capable of transforming from a crystalline phase to an amorphous phase. These two solid phases exhibit differences in electrical properties, and semiconductor devices can advantageously exploit these differences. Given the ever-increasing reliance on radio frequency (RF) communication, there is particular need for RF switching devices to exploit phase-change materials. However, the capability of phase-change materials for phase transformation depends heavily on how they are exposed to thermal energy and how they are allowed to release thermal energy. For example, in order to transform into an amorphous phase, phase-change materials may need to achieve temperatures of approximately seven hundred degrees Celsius (700° C.) or more, and may need to cool down within hundreds of nanoseconds.
In order to rapidly cool down phase-change materials (PCM), heat must be dissipated from a PCM RF switch by using heat spreading techniques. However, heat spreading techniques for PCM RF switches may pose device design challenges for devices and circuits in large scale integration of integrated circuits (ICs) with PCM RF switches. Conventional fabrication techniques may not be easily compatible with large scale integration of PCM RF switches and ICs. Various modifications in structure have significant impact on thermal energy management that decrease the reliability of PCM RF switches. Accordingly, large scale integration of PCM switches with IC devices and circuits can present significant challenges. Specialty manufacturing is often impractical, and large scale manufacturing generally trades practicality for the ability to control device characteristics.
Thus, there is a need in the art for large scale integration of PCM RF switches with IC devices and circuits.